Proposal
by BensidySVU
Summary: "He had been planning this for quite some time now. He had bought the ring over a year ago, but problems kept coming up and getting in his way." Brian finally proposes to Olivia after waiting for so long. One-Shot


Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of this, for pure enjoyment only.

This is my first fanfiction since 2011, so please leave a review and let me know how it is

Proposal

He had been planning this for quite some time now. He had bought the ring over a year ago, but problems kept coming up and getting in his way. First Lewis happened, he knew he definitely couldn't do it then. Soon after came the announcement of his chance to get out of the Bronx courthouse and back to a detective status. With all of his time spent trying to regain his status he wasn't around enough. He knew he had to wait even longer. Then the Trial of William Lewis came along. As if Olivia's recovery wasn't already hard enough, he knew that this would cause another rift. It still wasn't the time to fulfill his plan. Soon after Olivia was promoted to Sergeant. Even then he was so busy that he could not attend the ceremony in which she was being sworn in. The waiting continued. But soon after Olivia was sworn in. Something changed, not something small. It was something huge and life changing. Olivia unexpectedly fell pregnant. The timing was horrible and Brian had been scared out of his right mind. He knew he couldn't fulfill his plan now. But here he was nine months later, preparing. Preparing the perfect night, and the perfect proposal.

At this point Olivia was heavily pregnant, and two days past her due date. She was swollen, tired and irritable. But Brian knew he couldn't wait any longer, he felt it within him, tonight was the night.

Olivia walked out of the bedroom looking more beautiful than Brian could have even imagined. She was wearing a black, floor sweeping maternity dress, with a silver line just below her chest. The dress was stretched tightly over her belly but fell loose everywhere below it. Her hair was curled and her makeup was perfect.

"Wow" Brian said as he looked her up and down "you look great"

Olivia smirked at his "You don't look so bad yourself" she walked over to him and wrapped her arm around his waist, mindful of her belly. "Why are we going out tonight, Bri?"

"Why not?" Brian replied nervously.

Olivia gave him a suspicious look, but let it go, she walked over to the chair in which her coat was lying over the back of.

"I got it" Brian said as he quickly walked over and grabbed the coat for her, he helped her slip into the coat.

"Are we ready?" Olivia looked at him

"Yeah"

Brian had never been more nervous in his life. He was about to propose to the love of his life, the mother of his unborn child.

He had made reservations at one of the best restaurants in the New York area. When called in advance, he had made it clear that he would be proposing that night, and asked for everything to please go smoothly.

When they arrived, the waiter gave them a sweet smile. Next his reservation space on the sheet, it was written in red pen "THIS MAN IS PROPOSING TONIGHT". The waiter led them to their table and allowed them time to look over the menu.

Brian's nervousness showed. He bounced his leg, loosened his tie over and over again, and it this point, he was sure he was sweating.

Olivia was not oblivious to her boyfriend's increasing nervousness. She reached over the table and touched his hand "Are you okay, Bri?"

This quickly snapped Brian out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine, great actually" he gave her a nervous smile.

Olivia gave him an odd look, sat back in her chair and rested her hand on her distended belly.

The waiter came back and was sickly sweet and kept dropping hints of the proposal. Brian was getting irritated, if she kept it up, surely Olivia would catch on.

Their food arrived and they ate and shared small talk. Well, the butterflies in Brian's stomach caused him to push his food around on his plate, rather than eat it.

"Brian, are you sure you're okay? You look like you're going to be sick"

"_Pull it together Brian_" he thought to himself. "I'm fine Liv, really"

The check came and he paid the bill, leaving a hefty tip, anxious to leave.

Olivia and Brian got into the car. Olivia complained about her swollen, sore feet and being ready to go home.

"Actually Liv, I have a stop I need to make, do you mind?"

"Make it quick"

Brian took a deep breath and began driving to his destination. He pulled up to the 1-6 precinct.

"Why are we here?"

"Come on" he jumped out of the car, rushed over to her side and helped her out

"Bri-" he cut her off

"Shh"

They walked into the SVU squad room. As soon they walked in Olivia gasped. Her desk was covered with her favorite lit candles, and dozens of roses.

With the remodeling of the precinct since 1999, it was hard to tell exactly where he was standing, when he first met her, but he figured it out. He led her to a spot in the middle of the room. Olivia looked at him.

"We're at the precinct, Brian"

"Yeah"

"What's going on, you've been acting weird all ni-" she was cut off by Brian as he kissed her on her lips. He thought his heart was going to jump out through his throat and out of his mouth as he bent down on one knee.

"This is the exact place I was standing when I first met you. I knew I loved you, right then and there," Brian stopped. He had this all planned out, but now he didn't know what to say. "Olivia," he said as he scrambled to put his words together "I love you, so much, and I love this baby," he said as he touched her protruding belly, "and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and opened it revealing a princess cut diamond ring "Olivia, will you marry me?"

Olivia stood motionless for only a few moments "Of course Brian" she smiled as Brian practically jumped in the air and kissed her hard.

"I love you Brian"

"I love you too babe, so much"

Early the next morning

The couple had celebrated their engagement with a night of passionate sex, followed by a wonderful sleep. But Olivia had woken up in the early hours of the morning with nausea and pain in her stomach. She rushed to the bathroom to puke. Then felt another pain, followed by a gush between her legs. Her water broke. It was time. She called out to Brian who rushed in. He helped her change, grabbed her overnight bag and they were off.

_10:43 am_

_October 15th, 2014_

_Noah Jonathan Cassidy was born_.

The End

So, what did you guys think? Please leave a review!

Follow my Twitter: BensidySVU


End file.
